Talk:Vanda Darkflame
Heartless Methods? I just had this thought and wanted to say it. How can you be heartless against a faceless, evil, imperialist enemy? Please sign your posts. You can, actually. Did you know there's such a thing as "mercy" and "honesty"? 22:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... To be fair, he does raise a point. To be heartless is to display a complete lack of feeling or consideration towards an entity. Displaying feeling or consideration is... Difficult, to say the least, when the entity in question is a souless, thoughtless monster intent on destroying you at any cost. Perhaps it means that she is more heartless towards her agents, putting them in extremely dangerous and risky situations. Or maybe LEGO just wanted to make her seem darker. :P 02:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh, to clear up a few things, the Maelstrom isn't truely faceless. The Darkitect (Baron) is the mastermind of the whole Maelstrom force. That is a good point-of-view, but perhaps Vannda's motto is "Know thy enemy" because she seeks to understand what drove Baron to create the Maelstrom. As for putting her fellow Paradox warriors in horrific danger, she wishes for them to prove their worth, solo and in a team. I think she's really just a worried girl, wondering when her boss will return from madness. She covers it up with harshness and a completely different attitude. -The Super Sentinel A Bit of Fridge Logic... Baron Typhonus traveled across the entire galaxy looking for the planet Crux, and after the Maelstrom was formed, Vanda was asked to create the Paradox faction. Since she wasn't on the ship with Baron..... WHERE DID VANDA COME FROM?! 15:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Vanda was the Barons assistant before he began the journey for the Nexus. Wherever the Baron lived before starting the journey, thats where Vanda is from. I know that. What I don't know is how she somehow managed to casually skip across the galaxy to a place that took the Baron months to find. Sounds like the LEGO Universe team didn't think things through... 01:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well who sayed she "skipped"? Lego never cleared up how long it took for the Nexus Force to be established, so it could have taken her some time to get there, besides, I think Paradox was the last faction to be created. And after they found Crux, it would take other people less time to get there since they now know where it is. True, I suppose... 02:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Not a happy thought... Um, guys? Did you ever notice Vanda's deep intrest in Maelstrom, and its properties? I think it's a bit questionable. o.o Not to mention she STILL refuses the fact that Baron is corrupted. :Of course she's interested in Maelstrom and its properties, just as a astronomer would be interested in space or a geologist would be interested in rocks. Paradox's goal is to "know thy enemy" and thus have a greater understanding of how to defeat it. :As for her denial of Baron Typhonus's corruption, I'd say that's more akin to Luke Skywalker's reaction to finding out that his father became Darth Vader. It's said that Typhonus always treated her well, so she thought highly of him, and so it makes sense that she'd be disturbed to find out that he went mad and is now the Darkitect. --PeabodySam (talk) 13:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Good point... But something just doesn't feel right. I guess I'm more like Duke- I don't exactly trust her. By the way, good comparison to Star Wars. :)